This invention relates to improvements in or relating to, packaging/display of merchandise products, and has particular application with smaller types of DIY products which have previously been packaged on a card, for example blister-packed hangers, displayed on a wire support or rail.
One aspect of the invention relates to a convenient way of providing security tagging of the hanger, and another aspect of the invention, which can be employed independently of the security tagging aspect, is an anti-theft mechanism for resisting/hindering removal of the product from its hanger whilst being displayed on sale.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a security label for attachment to an article, the security label including a planar security tag laminated inbetween first and second carrier layers, the second layer overlying the planar security tag and having a peripheral marginal portion which projects beyond and extends around the peripheral edge of the security tag, said peripheral marginal portion of the second layer being bonded in face to face contact with said first layer, said first layer having a peripheral marginal portion which projects beyond and extends around the peripheral edge of the second layer, said peripheral marginal portion of the first layer providing a surface for securance to said article.